Chasing The Wind
by Wings Of Sanguine
Summary: Mulan had left Aurora behind, determined to start anew amongst Robin Hood and his band of Merry Men. As they travel, however, the constant presence of a young woman with a wild mane of curls has Mulan head over heels as she tries to learn more about her. *Includes Merida, having been recently announced for season 5 (I DON'T OWN OUAT OR CHARACTERS)


It had been at least a week after Mulan had parted with Aurora, leaving her to be with Robin Hood and his band of Merry Men. Granted, she hadn't really wanted to, but she couldn't help but here Aurora's words echoing over and over again in her head.

" _Phillip and I are having a baby!"_

Those had been her words, and Mulan was crushed by the bright smile she wore. Of course she was happy for the princess, but in a way, it was gut-wrenching. To know that her loved one would never love her back the way she wanted…

Mulan knew she was no longer the pining woman she was then. After accepting Robin's invitation she threw herself into her sword-fighting, scaring a few of the Merry Men with her skills. It wasn't their fault; Mulan knew they were simply not used to having a woman among their ranks yet.

 _All in due time_ , the warrior thought as she thrust her dagger at a blue and red ringed archery target. A groan sounded from behind her, and she turned to see Robin Hood eyeing her with annoyance. Mulan returned the glare, "What?"

"That was for my archery practice…" Robin trailed off, running a hand through his hair. It took a minute for Mulan to process his words, and she nodded, her eyes downcast. Leaves crunched under her boots as she went to pull the dagger from its hold on the target, muscles straining with the effort. It had gone in deeper than she thought, buried in the wood up to the hilt.

"Here," she said curtly, sliding the knife into a hidden sheath on her person, "have fun throwing spearheads." She knew Robin was watching her curiously as she stomped off towards the tents, plopping herself down next to Robin's right hand man, Little John, around the campfire. The day was cool, and the men were sitting around waiting for a school of fish to roast on a spit above a small fire. Embers flickered i the air, snuffed out before they made it past the adventurers noses.

"You okay?" one of them asked the girl, but she ignored them. She couldn't even remember their names, so why should she speak with them?

An awkward silence hung in the balance as the men watched their lunch cooking, Mulan fuming silently, her gaze shooting daggers at anyone who dared look her in the eye. She was beginning to sweat under her heavy armor, but she ignored the perspiration sliding under her arms and across the back of her neck. Wearing it helped shield…. whatever it was she was feeling at the moment. She wasn't really sure, but she didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment.

Thankfully, the Merry Men understood, digging into their meal once Little John deemed it singed enough to eat. Mulan smirked as she watched them burn their fingers, sucking on their thumbs to withdraw the blistering heat. A Merry Man to her left held up the stick the fish were skewered on, and she took it with a nod, silently thanking him. She could hear the thwacks of an arrow hitting wood; Robin Hood had taken to practicing his archery, although she didn't see why he did it. He was the best archer in the Enchanted Forest, everyone knew.

"Hood's practicin' again," one of the men said between bites, and the Friar that had joined their group (Mulan had learned that Robin had tried robbing him, and ended up following him into Sherwood Forest instead with gifts of wine and his eternal blessing) chuckled, his round face turning beet red.

"Her really doesn't have to," Mulan said bitterly, "he's fine as he is. No need to make yourself better for the sake of others."

"I know, right?"

Mulan froze, confused glances exchanged amongst the group. Crickets echoed their pondering thoughts, and Little John flicked a bug off the tailfin of his lunch before taking a bite. Before anyone could say anything, however, a quiver of arrows was slung to the ground, landing at the warrior's feet.

"Who's is this?" Mulan demanded, narrowing her eyes at the arrows resting in the gilded bluegreen case. They were made of delicate oak, with green and blue feathers decorating the back end of the shaft.

"That would be mine, lass," said the owner, and Mulan nearly jumped as a young woman squeezed herself next to Mulan, knocking her shoulders against Mulan's armor, "That's some fancy armor you got there!"

Mulan couldn't help but feel heat rise to her cheeks as the woman then nabbed a grilled fish, nibbling on it with the manner of a mackerel. Her bites were sloppy, saliva slipping out of the corner of her mouth which she wiped away with a blue velvet sleeve. Her skin was a mirage of orange freckles, and her head was a mess of tangled fiery curls. Bright blue eyes met hers and Mulan was taken aback by just how… determined they were.

They reminded her somewhat of Aurora's, with their sparkling color to match her lovely complexion.

Mulan pushed the thought away, Aurora had chosen a life with Phillip. Not her.

"M' name's Merida, by the way," the woman elbowed Mulan gently, a smile pulling at her lips, "Any chance you seen Robin Hood?"

Mulan eyed her cautiously as she waited for an answer. The band was quiet themselves, save for the smack of Robin's arrows meeting their targets. The wood was quiet after three final twangs of his bowstring, and it was quite obvious everyone was relieved to have Robin Hood present once more. Of course, he didn't notice the woman, just sat himself down opposite her to have some lunch. After listening to him grunt around bites of fish, he finally looked up, raising an eyebrow at everyone's impending stares.

"What?" he asked innocently, and the Friar jutted his chin at Merida.

"Hey laddie!" she teased, giving him a small wave and a wide smile. Mulan made a poor attempt to hide her grin as Robin's eyes turned into saucers, bites of fish falling out of his mouth. Mocking, Merida planted her hands on her hips, crossing her eyes at him, "That's what you look like right now!"

"Wh-who are you?" he stammered, saliva slipping at the corners of his mouth as he nearly choked on his food, spitting out chunks in surprise.

Gross.

Merida laughed, throwing her wild mane of orange curls back, holding her stomach. Mulan felt uneasy- the rest ere silent, eyeing Robin, waiting for him to do something, anything. Frankly, Merida looked like a madwoman, cackling all by her lonesome.

"Great Scotts!" she chuckled, her voice hoarse, "Your faces were priceless! Oh, dear me!" Robin had finally gained his composure, wiping his face with the back of his hand. Flicking whatever was on his skin to the ground, he leaned forward, resting his arms on his thighs.

"I know you probably mean no harm, but I need to ask: who are you?" Robin reiterated, his voice clipped with each word. Merida had ceased er laughter, now brushing curls out of her face.

"Why, I'm Merida of DunBroch, laddie!" she replied with renewed vigor, "And I couldn't help but notice that you had an archery target!"

Mulan eyed her curiously- Robin _always_ had an archery target at their campsites. Otherwise he wasn't the famous outlaw _Robin Hood_. He was just… Robin Hood. That, and he often used arrows during battle against foes like ogres and swordsman. There was far less dirty work involved when shooting something from a distance. So why was this girl so interested in the target?

Mulan remembered the quiver of arrows the girl had flung down, and she was now pulling one out of the case, aking hr bow from off her back and knocking the pointy stick. Carefully, she held it, Mulan ducking her head as she swung to the left, then the right.

"So where is it?" she asked.

"Where's what?" Robin raised an eyebrow.

"The target, stupid!" Merida joked, "I wanna practice!"

And Mulan's face fell when the men began to laugh. Merida was standing there at the ready with a bow and arrow, and these men had the _audacity_ to laugh at her. Did they not remember she was sitting there? That she had fought in battles greater than they ever knew? Mulan saved an entire _country_. _They_ probably only made it past this stupid forest.

Mulan furrowed her brows in anger, Robin hood doubled over as he chortled, face beet red as he tried regaining his breath.

"I'm sorry…" he gasped, " _you_ want to use _our_ archery target for _practice_?"

"What else would I use it for?" Merida shrugged, her face ashen.

"What could you possibly do?" Robin said, "You probably wouldn't even hit the bulls-eye!"

Merida looked between the men, lowering her knocked arrow as she let them laugh. Mulan thought she was probably thankful for such a thick mane of hair, and she threw her weapon to the ground, pulling the curls in front of her face.

"Robin…" Mulan warned, and the man scoffed at her.

"All I asked was to use yer stupid target!" Merida suddenly yelled, her Scottish accent quite obvious (well, more than before.) It was harsh, her voice raspy as she spit out each word, her tongue a lashing whip, "I didn't realize you were such an ass!"

The Merry Men snickered at this accusation, looking to Robin to see what he would do next. Or say. His face was a mix of confusion and regret, brows furrowed together as he lost himself in thought. The fire crackled loudly, vying for attention as their lunch slowly burned to ash and grit.

"So it seems all the tales of the great Robin Hood were a lie," Merida said coldly. A stunned silence hit the group as she then turned to Mulan, "See you around, lass."

Mulan couldn't help but feel sorry for her as she walked away, quiver of arrows banging against her thigh as she stomped through the grass, disappearing into the forest.


End file.
